Wireless communication tend to be generalized in the apparatuses forming part of our everyday life, and these are in particular the apparatuses and devices designed for the public.
In this respect, the wireless communication protocol known as BLUETOOTH is particularly illustrative and its use has been grown quickly.
An essential quality of an audio reader, such as an mp3 reader for example, lies in the operation life of its battery. The high number of necessary functionalities required in the most recent devices, in which, one multiplies at will the applications such as the mobile telephony, the electronic agendas and organizers and the color screens, obviously results in reducing the lifespan of the battery, which reduction is a major problem.
It is thus desirable to envisage solutions permitting to reduce the electricity consumption of a sophisticated audio reader using a wireless bluetooth connection, as much as possible.